Dawn returns
by Viksy81
Summary: Buffy never came back from the dead after her death in s5. Dawn went to live with her father. Now three years later Dawn returns to Sunnydale.
1. Getting installed

Title: Dawn returns  
  
Author: Viksy81  
  
Rating: PG-13 victoria_pisces@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Buffy the vampire slayer" or the characters, Joss do. If I owned them many things would be different.  
  
Spoilers: Up until end of season 5  
  
Pairing: Eventually Willow/Dawn  
  
Distribution: If you want it, just ask  
  
Feedback: Please, please tell me what you think. This is the first fan fic I post; I really want to know your opinions.  
  
Summery: Buffy never came back from the dead after her death in s5. Dawn went to live with her father. Now three years later Dawn returns to Sunnydale.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Part 1  
  
Dawn Summers opened the door to the room she had been given. She stepped in, put her bags next to one of the twin beds and sat down on the bed.  
  
`Guess my new roommate isn't here yet´, she thought. `I wonder what kind of person they will put me with, hope it's someone nice´  
  
Then it hit her that this was Sunnydale. `I should probably be hoping for someone that's not a demon´.  
  
Dawn could hardly believe she was back in Sunnydale. It was just over three years since she left, right after Buffy's death. Then, she hadn't thought she would ever return, Sunnydale held so many bad memories, it was here she had lost both her mother and sister, been kidnapped by vampires and a hell god. But now she was back. One of the reasons she had gone back was because she wanted to help in the battle between good and evil, wanted to try and make a difference.  
  
When she left she had gone to live with her father in Europe. They had moved around a lot because of her father's job. The last six months they had been living in London. Dawn had never really had time to settle down anywhere so Sunnydale was also the last place that had really felt like home, despite the badness. She didn't know if it could feel like home again but she would give it a chance.  
  
Dawn got up of the bed `I guess my bags won't unpack themselves´ she thought `I better get started´.  
  
Ten minutes later the door opened and a girl stepped in. "Hi! My name is Lisa, Lisa Stone" she said, "You must be my roommate"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. Hi! My name is Dawn Summers" Dawn looked at the girl, Lisa was about Dawns height and she had dark blond hair and blue eyes. `She looks fairly human´ Dawn thought `But looks can be deceiving for all I know she could be a brain sucking demon´.  
  
"So are you from Sunnydale? I don't think I recognise you." Lisa asked  
  
"Well, yes and no" Dawn said, "Not originally but I did live here a couple of years ago, the past three years I've lived in Europe. You?"  
  
"I moved here about two years ago, I lived in Denver before" Lisa answered, as she started unpacking her bags.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I'm going to the cafeteria, do you want anything" Lisa asked, when they had finished unpacking.  
  
"No thank you" Dawn said "I'm gonna try and get in contact with some old friends, I haven't seen in years"  
  
"Okay then, well I'll see you later" Lisa said as she walked out the door.  
  
Dawn got her phone book and went to the phone. Willow, Xander and Giles didn't know she was here yet, she hadn't told them because she thought they might try and talk her out of coming back to Sunnydale, because of all the demons. She lifted the receiver and dialled Willow's number. After two rings Willow answered.  
  
"Hello! This is Willow" 


	2. Phone conversation

Part 2  
  
Willow was in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for dinner. Usually she didn't care this much what she ate but now it wasn't just her dinner, it was Lizzie's to. She was baby-sitting Xander and Anya's 10 month old daughter Elizabeth for a couple of days. So she had to make something suitable for a baby. The phone ringing interrupted her food search. `It's probably Xander or Anya calling to hear how Lizzie is doing´, she thought.  
  
Willow answered after the second ring, hoping it wouldn't wake Lizzie form her nap. "Hello! This is Willow" The phone was quiet for a couple of seconds before she heard a vice she wasn't expecting.  
  
"Hi Willow, this is Dawn"  
  
Willow couldn't believe she heard right. "Dawn, Dawnie? How are you" They had kept in touch over the years but mostly by e-mails.  
  
"I'm just fine". Dawn answered "What about you?"  
  
"Everything's fine with me" Willow said. "So how's London? And what about college? Have you started college or university yet?"  
  
"Well" Dawn started. "London seamed to be fine last time I saw it. And today I've moved in to my dorm room"  
  
"Oh, so you're not going to college in London. Then were? Oxford, Yale?" Willow asked.  
  
"Actually I'm not going to college in England, Dawn made a pause and then added, "not even in Europe."  
  
"You're not in Europe?" Willow said surprised. "So, where are you?  
  
"California," Dawn said. "In fact, I'm sitting in my dorm room at the campus of UC Sunnydale."  
  
"WHAT!!" Willow exclaimed. You're kidding! You're here, In Sunnydale?  
  
"Yes I'm", Dawn said, "the reason I'm calling is because I wanted to know if you're doing anything tonight? I thought if your not busy and if Xander, Anya and Giles isn't doing anything either, maybe we could all have dinner together."  
  
"I'd love for us all to have dinner together, but Xander and Anya is out of town and I'm baby sitting Lizzie", Willow said. "But why don't you come over here and I'll call Giles and see if he'd like to have dinner with you, me and Lizzie"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to meet Lizzie. Can she talk yet?" Dawn asked."  
  
"She can say 'mama' but that's about it." Willow smiled at Dawns enthusiasm. "How about you come over an hour from now, is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds fine" Dawn answered.  
  
Willow gave Dawn directions to her apartment. After that they hung up. `Dawn's back in Sunnydale´, she thought `it's going to be great to see her again´. 


End file.
